They'll Be The Stars
by austlly394
Summary: When it's time to close your eyes/They will see us in the sky/We'll be the stars. That's exactly what Ally Dawson thought about her fiancé, Austin Moon. That came crashing down when Ally discovers something. In fear, she moves to New York. Christmas Eve, 2018, Ally's life changes forever. Will she and Austin ever be the stars again? Or will the sky remain pitch black? Rated T.
1. Flashbacks and Forget About You

**Author's note: so I really loved this idea and I needed to post it. So this story will be on hold. I just wanted my readers to read it. This is like an A&A-Teen-Pregnancy-Ally-Leaves-Story. But it's different. A&A aren't 16 but, 22. So again, different. Here's chapter 1 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A.**

_A Little Over 9 Years Ago No One's POV _

"_Allyson Nicole Dawson, these past 4 years have been the best 4 years of my life. There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything. I love you more than music. More than my lucky guitar. Heck, I love you more than pancakes. I want to ask you something. Something that I've wanted to ask you since that very first date. Allyson Nicole Dawson, will you marry me?" Austin Monica Moon said._

"_Austin, I-," Ally stops to smile at the memory, "yes. I will marry you." Austin and Ally share a kiss under the stars. A shooting star flies over them. One in a million chance to see one. The 2 don't notice. Because they'll be the stars. _

_One Month Later No One's POV_

"_Austin?" Ally said. She was nervous. She needed to tell him something life changing. Sure, they are only engaged but, that didn't matter. Or at least…_

"_Yeah, Ally. Are you okay? You've been a bit pale." Austin said. Little did he know, what Ally was about to tell him would change everything. Or will it..?_

"_I'm," Ally takes a breath, "pregnant."_

"_You are?" Austin said with pure joy. _

"_Yeah. Are you mad?" Ally said. _

"_Ally, why would I? We are having a kid together. Something that I knew would happen. Something that I always wanted to happen. I love you, Ally. More than anything." Austin said._

"_I love you too, Austin." Ally said. The 2 share a kiss as the first stars come out for the night. They'll be the stars. _

_3 Months Later No One's POV_

"_Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson." Dr. Madison Fowler said._

"_Come on, Austin." A very impatient Ally said. _

"_Have a seat right here, Ally." Dr. Fowler said._

"_Okay." Ally said._

"_So, you know the drill. Hoping to find out the gender?" Dr. Fowler said._

"_Yes." Austin said._

"_What are you hoping for?" Dr. Fowler said._

"_Austin wants a boy and I'm happy with whatever I was given." Ally said._

"_Okay, I'm gonna move the wand over. So there's the head. And the little arms. And you got yourself a little," Dr. Fowler zooms in, "girl."_

"_Really?!" Austin said being a little too excited._

"_A little girl." Ally said. The 2 share a kiss. There may have been no visible stars but, they just were shinning brighter than ever._

_1 Month Later No One's POV_

"_Ally, we have been putting this off for a month. What should we name her?" Austin said. He joins Ally on the swing at their new house. Under the stars. _

"_I really have no idea. The first question is, should we have her name start with an, A?" Ally said._

"_I was thinking that too. Should we?" Austin said._

"_I kind of don't want to. But I love the name, Alyssa." Ally said._

"_Than that should be the middle name. I've always liked, E, names. Like Emma and Eleanor." Austin said._

"_I like it. When she's born, we pick out the first name then." Ally said._

"_I like that idea." Austin and Ally kiss. Under the stars. They'll be the stars._

_1 Month Later No One's POV_

"_Austin, I'm 6 months pregnant with your daughter. How could you?" Ally said._

"_It's just…Piper." Austin said. He immediately regents saying her name._

"_Don't even say her name. Austin, I'm done." Ally said._

"_Ally, please. I made a mistake. Please don't go." Austin said._

"_A month. You cheated on me for a month. I should have known. Goodbye, Austin." Ally said. That's the last time Austin has heard Ally voice. Those 2 words will haunt Austin for the next 8 years._

_December 24, 2018 10:42 PM No One's POV_

_The cry of a child fills the hospital on a clear Christmas Eve in New York. Ally Dawson's daughter had been born. _

"_So, what are you going to name her?" Dr. Mia Jacobson said._

"_I don't know yet." Ally said holding her daughter. _

"_I'll give you some time." Dr. Jacobson said._

"_Ally, I can't believe you just did that." Amanda, Ally's roommate, said, _

"_Neither can I." Ally said slightly out of breathe. _

"_So, what are you going to name her?" Amanda said._

"_Emerie. Emerie Alyssa Dawson." Ally said._

"_You're give her, your last name?" Amanda said._

"_Yeah." Ally said._

"_Won't you regret?" Amanda said._

"_Hey, Austin regrets cheating on me. I think I'll be good, Amanda." Ally said._

"_Will you ever go back to him?" Amanda said._

"_I don't know. Maybe." Ally smiles at her daughter. Little Emerie opens her eyes. They're green. Just like her dad's._

"_Do you have a name yet?" Dr. Jacobson said._

"_Emerie, E-M-E-R-I-E, Alyssa, A-L-Y-S-S-A, Dawson." Ally said._

"_It's beautiful. Father?" Dr. Jacobson said._

"_Austin Monica Moon. Born August 23, 1996." Ally said._

"_Ally, you're a brave one." Dr. Jacobson said._

"_I hope so. Emerie, I love you more than you will ever know." Ally kisses her daughter. Her beautiful baby girl._

_A Year Later No One's POV_

_Ally Dawson opens the door to her now 1 year old daughter's bedroom. So what has happened in the last year? Well, Amanda moved in with her boyfriend, Steven. It's about time. They've been dating for 3 years now. Ally, got Amanda's apartment. It was just easier that way. She did get another roommate, Arianna. Fast friends, the 2 became. Ally's main thing for looking for a roommate was, she had to love babies. And Arianna adores Emerie. Also, Emerie started teething. And it's a joy! JK, but Ally just adores Emerie too much to be mad. _

"_Emerie Alyssa Dawson, baby-girl, wake up." Ally said. She picks up Emerie. She smiles at Ally, "Happy birthday, baby." _

"_Ally, Jason's here." Arianna said. _

"_Thanks, Ari. Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes." Ally said. _

_Ally picks out the most adorable outfit for Emerie. She puts her in an adorable pink dress and adorable black leggings. _

"_Here's the birthday girl." Ally said. _

"_Ally, Em looks adorable." Arianna said._

"_Thank, Ari." Ally said._

"_Hey, Emerie, remember me?" Jason said._

"_Jason, she remembers you. You're here almost every day." Ally said. _

_Jason is Ally's boyfriend of 5 months. Yes, Ally moved on. She and Jason met while Ally was shopping for some baby clothes. You see, Jason's younger sister, Hannah, had a baby girl around the same time Emerie was born. Hannah is in Ally's position. A 22 year old single mom. Bailie's dad left when Hannah was 2 months pregnant. Jason and Hannah were baby clothing shopping with her daughter, Bailie. Ally and Hannah were going after the same onesie. They became fast friends. Jason and Ally started going out after knowing each other for 2 weeks. Jason is great with Emerie considering the fact that his sister had a baby girl born 2 days after her. Emerie and Bailie love each other. It's adorable. _

"_I know. I can't believe your little girl is 1." Jason said._

"_Well you little niece will be 1 in 2 days." Ally said._

"_Ally, don't talk about it." Jason said. Ally laughs. _

"_Ari, are the pancakes done?" Ally said. Sure, pickles are her favorites but, pancakes remind Ally of Austin. Sure, Ally is still mad at Austin but, it's starting to be Emerie's favorite food. _

"_Yeah." Arianna gives Ally a plate of 2 and half pancakes. _

"_Emmie, you want some pancakes?" Emerie laughs. She knows exactly what the word, "pancakes" mean. I give Emerie a teeny-tiny piece of pancake. She chews the tiny piece of pancake with her 8 little teeth, "Emme, you ate the pancake." _

"_Ally, she's Austin's daughter. Of course she did." Arianna said._

"_I know. Austin's daughter…" Ally said. _

Seven Years Later No One's POV

It's Emerie Alyssa Dawson's 8th birthday. And Austin still has no clue that Ally is in New York…

**So that was the story. There's a reason why I called it, "They'll Be The Stars". But you have to read between the lines. Even though it's said in all the flashbacks before Emerie's 1****st**** birthday. I choose the name, Emerie, because I thought it would be adorable for their daughter. And, Dawson, is her last name bacise you'll find out soon. I hope you liked it. I've been working on this for like a few weeks. Review it up.**


	2. Birthdays and Be Mine

**Author's note: sorry it's been so long. I'm just trying to avoid updating "Meeting You Again"' it can't be done. Just not yet. So I'm updating my other stories. I just can't say goodbye. Speaking of goodbye. Here's chapter 2 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A**

December 24, 2026 No One's POV

Allyson Nicole Dawson got up extra early on a cool Christmas Eve. It was her daughter's birthday. That's right, Emerie Alyssa Dawson is now 8 years old. She turned into a brown haired blue with a gold ring in the middle eyed girl. A very smart girl with an act for dancing and writing.

Emerie and Bailie became best friends. Thousands of times that they watched DCOMs together and ate snacks and have been best friends for well ever. So many secrets and so many phone calls. What can I say? They're the new Ally and Trish.

Ally and Jason broke up when Emerie was 2. Jason wasn't cheating or anything. It just wasn't working out. However, he and Ally are still friends.

Ally went to the kitchen. She got out everything to make pancakes. It's Emerie's favorite. She is Austin's daughter. Austin's daughter…

No One's POV

Austin. What has Austin been up to these back 8 years? I'll tell you…

After Ally left, Austin and Piper continued to date. Eventually on May 11, 2019, Austin and Piper got married. Shocker, I know. They feel in love and nothing was stopping Austin anyway. He knew that Ally would never forgive him so he went for it. When he looks into her eyes, he sees something. Something special. And nothing is taking that away from him.

Or that he knew of…

On June 25, 2020, Austin and Piper had a baby boy. Jackson Gabriel Moon. A beautiful baby boy. And on November 23, 2022, on Thanksgiving, Austin and Piper had a baby girl. They named her, Erica Alexis Moon.

Little did Austin know that he had a daughter with the same initials. Actually, he had a feeling that Ally had used an, E, name. He just didn't know. He didn't want to either. Sure, he wanted to find his daughter, but Piper would freak. She doesn't even know that he has a kid. Piper just thought that Austin and Ally were engaged. Nothing close to what they _were_.

Jackson is now 6 and Erica is 4. Austin and Piper got divorced on February 2, 2026. They didn't want to spend Valentine's Day together. A fight worth divorcing over.

Austin got custody of Jackson and Erica. Why? You may ask. Piper just left. She didn't want anything to do with Jackson or Erica. Austin sends her videos though. He doesn't want Piper to miss out on everything. Even if she wants to…

Austin is sitting on his bed. Jackson and Erica are still asleep. He loves them so much. Even if they are one half Piper's. He looks at a picture. It's of the Christmas before everything went down. Christmas 2025. That's Austin favorite Christmas.

No One's POV

"Emerie I just want to say you are my light in the darkness. Leaving your father was so hard for me. But I knew that having you would be the best thing to ever happen too me. Happy 8th birthday Emerie Alyssa Dawson." Ally said to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. Will you ever tell me who my dad is?" Emerie said. Thank god she looks nothing like Austin.

"Emme, I just don't know." Ally said. She wants to tell her. But, then she would want to meet him.

"Please. Can you at least tell me his name?" Emerie said.

"Austin. His name is Austin." Ally said, "I made pancakes. Come on, Emme."

"I'm coming." Emerie said.

Emerie ran to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes makes her happy. Emerie stopped to think about her father. All she knew was that his name was Austin. Her mother never mentioned an Austin. However, one time, she and Bailie were going through Ally's old stuff. It was a few months ago. Ally was out and Hannah was watching them. Emerie found a box. It had pictures of her mother and some blonde guy. He was tall and handsome. Emerie always thought how this man was. She kind of looked like him. Emerie just wondered. She wanted to ask her mother, but was too scared. Emerie just forgot about the blonde guy. But she knew to not _truly _forget about him. She knew he would be important one day.

And that day is today…

No One's POV

Austin was in the middle of making pancakes when he got a call. It was Piper.

"Hello? Piper?" Austin said. He missed her so much.

"Hey, Austin." Piper said. Austin could tell that she missed him.

"It's been awhile." Erica's 4th birthday to be exact. Piper may not want to be a part of their lives but, she couldn't miss her little girl's birthday.

"I think I made a mistake." Piper said. Austin is hoping it's about the divorce.

"What is it?" Austin said, hoping that she would return.

"Giving the kids to you." Piper said.

"What?" Austin said in shock.

"I was being selfish and just couldn't deal with them or you at the moment. Jackson looks just like you and Erica has your blonde hair." Piper said. Austin cannot believe what he's hearing.

"Piper, why are you telling me this now?" Austin said.

"It just came to me. Jackson and Erica and one half me. Don't forget that." Piper said.

"Pipes, just calm down. I have full custody of them. They're legally mine. Nothing is stopping you from visiting." Austin said.

"You." Piper said.

"What?" Austin said confused.

"You're stopping me." Piper said.

"Pipes, come for Christmas, tomorrow, and we can work things out. Okay?" Austin said.

"Okay." Piper said.

Austin never thought that conversation would happen. He knows that Erica misses Piper the most. It's hard for a 4 year old. Erica understands. The most that she can…

No One's POV

As the sun went down, Ally thought about what Emerie had asked her. _Is my father blonde? How long have you known my father? Why did he leave you? Why did you leave him? _The questions just kept flying in. How could she have known that? Ally doesn't know about the pictures. She is just trying to protect Emerie. You have to "insane" to cheat on your pregnant fiancé.

Ally will one day tell Emerie everything.

And that day is today…

On this cool Christmas Eve.

"Mom?" Emerie went into Ally's room.

"Emme, you're supposed to be in bed." Ally said. She had a feeling that this will be about Austin.

"Please. Mom, I'm 8. You have to tell me about my dad. His name is Austin. Please." Emerie said.

"Austin and I were high school sweethearts. He was my best friend. Even why we were dating. On March 28, 2018, Austin asked me to marry him. I said yes. A month later, we found out we were having you. In July, we found out you were a girl. Austin and I were so happy. In September, I found out that your father was cheating on me with another girl. You know what cheating is right?" Ally said.

"Like cheating on a test." Emerie said.

"He was dating another girl. Why we were engaged and having you. So I packed my bags and moved to New York. On Christmas Eve 2018, I had you." Ally said, "Austin was an incredible guy. And loved me so much. I loved him. He always put me first and wanted what was best for me. I just couldn't live with the fact the he was kissing another girl. That's why I left. To protect you."

"Mom, I want to meet. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. But just know that. Can you promise me that before Valentine's Day, I meet him?" Emerie said, "Please?"

"Okay. I has been like 9 years. After the holidays. Promise." Ally gives her daughter a hug. She'll know that she'll regret this. But at the same time, she wants her daughter to meet her father. Something that Emerie has been wanting for a long time…

No One's POV

"Night Jackson." Austin puts his son to bed. Erica is already asleep.

"Night, daddy." Jackson said.

Austin turns off the lights. He goes into his room and turns on the TV. He shuts it off and thinks about what Piper said. Austin just wishes that he was told this sooner. Jackson and Erica are his world. And nothing will change that. _Nothing_.

**So that was the chapter. Austin and Piper. Yeah, I wanted to be a bit evil. I wasn't even planning on making them divorced. But I thought, why not. It is a drama story anyway. Review it up.**


	3. Last Christmas and Last Year

**Author's note: I am loving this story. It's so interesting. Here's chapter 3 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A.**

December 25, 2026 No One's POV

Emerie Alyssa Dawson woke up early that Christmas Day. What 8 year old wouldn't? It's Christmas. But her mother was up even earlier. Emerie was grateful for everything she had. Growing up with only one parent was hard for her. Sure, Bailie was going though it too, but she had her uncle and family. Emerie just had her mother. And her other best friend, Hailie, has both of her parents and 2 older brothers.

"Mom, can we open presents? PLEASE!?" Emerie said.

"Okay, Emme." Ally said.

Ally and Emerie sit around the Christmas tree. The smell of pine fills the air. It's a white Christmas. And 3 feet of it.

"Mom, wait, I got you something." Emerie said.

"Emme, you don't have to give me anything first." Ally said.

"Trust me." Emerie gives Ally a few bags. Honestly, ain't no one got time for wrapping paper. Ally opens the first bag to reveal charm for her bracelet. The next bag has a new notebook. Something that Ally desperately needed. And third and final box, a camera. Bought by Emerie herself. She's been saving since last Christmas.

"Emerie. This is-" Ally said, "How did you-"

"I've been saving since last Christmas. I know that your old one is well, falling apart. I wanted this Christmas to be remembered forever." Emerie said.

"Thank you so much. You are my light in the darkness." Ally said.

"It was no problem. No problem at all." Emerie said.

No One's POV

Austin got up early. He wanted to make this Christmas the best. It might be his last with Jackson and Erica. Austin doesn't want that to happen. His kids me more to him that music.

All 3 of them…

He just doesn't know it…

Austin gets a text. He didn't want Piper to knock. He didn't want the kids to be awaken. His kids.

"We'll talk outside." Austin opens the door to reveal Piper. He didn't want to wake Jackson and Erica with them talking. Everyone knows that kids get like no sleep the night of December 24 to December 25. It's common sense.

"Hey." Piper said.

"Hey." Austin said.

"Listen, Austin-"

"Why did you leave?" Austin interrupts Piper. Yes, technically, Piper left him.

"The flight."

"No. Seriously. Piper Gabriella Ellington, why did you leave me?"

"You and Ally." Piper said.

"Me and Ally?" Austin said.

"Yeah…"

No One's POV

"And, here's the last one." Ally gives Emerie the last gift.

Emerie opens it. It's a locket. A sun locket with a moon charm. She opens it. On one side is Emerie the day she was born. The other is Austin and Ally, the day they got engaged. "That's my dad. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. I want you to know that he loves you and knows that he has another daughter. He just doesn't want anything to do with me. Actually, I want nothing to do with him. He was great but too great."

"Mom, it's okay. I love it. Now, can I have hot chocolate?" Emerie said.

"Come on." Ally and Emerie go to the kitchen. Just a mother and her daughter. It's always been that way.

No One's POV

"Piper, why?" Austin said.

"I know you 2 had a daughter. You cheated on her with me. I never truly realized that. I'm sorry, Austin." Piper said.

"I get it." Austin never forget about his daughter. He has only seen one picture of her. It was 8 years and a day ago. Ally sent a picture to Austin. The day Austin's daughter was born. She never mentioned the name. Ally didn't want him to know. She is her daughter. Not Austin's. Legally. Biologically is a whole other story.

"I think we should do a reverse co-parent." Piper said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Austin said.

"You still have the kids but, every other weekend they're mine. Like if after a divorce, the mother got custody and the father only visited on weekends."

"I like that idea." Austin said, "Jackson and Erica have missed you. Every night, Erica asks me if you will come back. She loves you so much. And Jackson, he just wants his mommy."

"I understand." Piper gives Austin a kiss on the cheek. She could not agree more.

No One's POV

Every Christmas, Jason, Hannah, and Bailie all go over Ally's house. Sure, they've got family. But, that's what Christmas Eve is for. Jason and Hannah's family understand. Christmas Eve is there Christmas Day. All the presents are given out and there's a big dinner. It's just how it is. It's always been that way. Ever since Emerie was a year and a day old. And Bailie was 393 days old. She was born on December 26. Remember?

Emerie, Bailie, and Hailie all celebrate their birthdays in one big party. Hailie is December 20th, 2018. And it could not be more perfect.

No One's POV

"Jackson, Erica, I have a surprise for you." Austin said to his kids.

"TOYS?!" Jackson said like any other 6 year old.

"Guess again." Austin said.

"DOLLS?!" Erica said.

"Nope. Come on." Austin picks up Erica and goes to the living room.

Where Piper is…

"MOMMY!" Jackson and Erica say at the same time. They go running to their mother. It's been a month and she misses them too. There her kids and nothing is stopping that.

"Merry Christmas, Jackson and Erica." Piper said. Hugging her kids to death.

No One's POV

Jason, Hannah, Ally, Emerie, and Bailie, had so much fun. They always did. Always do.

Ally just wishes that she was in Miami. It's been so hard these past like 9 years. She misses her family. She misses her friends. She misses Austin.

She just doesn't know it yet…

No One's POV

"Mommy, sing us a song." Erica said.

"Okay. Which one?" Piper said.

"Last Christmas." Jackson said.

"Austin, a little help on guitar?" Piper said.

"No problem." Austin said.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well,_

_It's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_(Merry Christmas)_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you,"_

_I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Oh, oh, baby_

_A crowded room,_

_Friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice._

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._

_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_Someone_

"Mommy, you did great." Erica said.

"Thank you." Piper said to her daughter. Her daughter, Erica Alexis Moon.

No One's POV

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away._

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_

_A man under cover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_Someone_

"Mom, you are so talented." Emerie said just as Ally finished the song.

"Thank you." Ally said to her daughter. Her daughter, Emerie Alyssa Dawson.

**So that was the chapter. I thought "Last Christmas" would be so perfect. Austin did say that last Christmas was his favorite. I don't own "Last Christmas" I hope you liked it. Review it up.**


	4. Sickness and Stay With Me

**Author's note: I am super excited for this story. It's going places. And it's going to be awesome. Here's chapter 4 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A.**

January 4, 2027 No One's POV

Ally looks out the winder as Emerie gets on the bus for 3rd grade. Winter break is over. Emerie sits next to Hailie and she's off. Emerie inherited her mother's smarts. And Emerie is very proud of it. She never got bullied for being smart. Probably because they know who here best friends are. Emerie, Bailie, and Hailie stand by each other. Throughout everything. Hailie's older sister, Kylie, doesn't want Hailie to go thought what she did. Kylie lost her 2 best friends due to other friends. Kylie found better friends. And they don't treat her like a piece of nothingness. Kylie is in the 8th grade.

Emerie and Bailie met Hailie on the first day of kindergarten. They were in the same group and naturally became friends. Best friends. And about a thousand sleepovers, they were close as ever. Ally was so happy that Emerie was happy. She ever was sad or disappointed with her life. Emerie just wishes that Austin was here. And so does Ally.

Today is the day. Ally doesn't want to surprise Austin. She wants him to know that they're coming.

This should be interesting…

Ally calls is number. "Please pick up." Ally said.

"Hello?" It's Austin.

"Hey, Austin." Ally said.

"Ally, it's been 9 years. What the heck?" Austin said.

"I know. Listen, I-"

"Can I call you back in 10 minutes? I need to get them ready for school." Austin said.

"Sure. Talk to you in 10." Ally said. She wonders who, they, are.

"Bye." Ally hangs up.

No One's POV

Austin had to sit down for a few seconds. That's the first time he's heard Ally's voice in 9 years. Austin couldn't believe it. _Why was she calling? Is everything okay? Is our daughter okay? Is she okay? Do I need to go to her? Do I need to find her? Is she coming back? Does she miss me? Does she want me back? Does she know about Jackson and Erica? _

"Daddy, where's my backpack?" Jackson said.

"Right here." Austin gives his son his backpack. His son…

"Thanks, daddy." Jackson said.

"Erica, we need to drop your brother off at the bus." Austin said to his daughter. His daughter…

"Daddy, I'm sick." Erica said, coughing. She coming into the living room with rosy cheeks.

"Jackson, can you get the thermometer?" Erica gets sick a lot so Jackson knows where it is. He's a good big brother. Little does he know that he's actually the middle child…

"Come here, baby." Erica walks over to Austin with a blanket. Jackson comes back with the thermometer. Austin sticks it in her left ear, "102. Jackson, your bus is here. I love you so much. Have fun." Austin kisses the top of his son's head and he runs to the bus, "Go back to bed, baby. I'll call Ms. Cameron." Ms. Cameron is Erica's pre-school teacher.

"Carry me?" Erica said.

"Sure." Austin picks up Erica and lays her in her bed, "If you need me, just call. Here's some water. Get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Austin shuts off the light. He calls Ms. Cameron to tell her that Erica is sick. And then he makes a doctor's appointment. Erica gets sick a lot and he wants to make sure it's nothing serious. One time she was in the hospital for a few days. It was a lung infection caused by the flu.

No One's POV

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more-_

"Hello? Austin?" Ally said. She's scare as ever. She wants this to go well. She wants Austin to be happy. She wants Emerie to meet her father. She wants Austin to meet his daughter. She wants to see Austin. She misses him like crazy. No contact for 9 years. How as Ally survived? Emerie Alyssa Dawson.

"Yeah. Why did you call?" Austin said. Time for the truth. The truth that Ally has been hiding for years.

"She wants to meet you." Ally said.

"Who's the she?" Austin said.

"Your daughter."

"Really?" Austin said.

"Yeah. I finally told her about you on her 8th birthday. Last Christmas Eve."

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"Ally, you heard me. What. Is. Her. Name."

"Emerie."

"That's pretty. Is it with an, y?"

"Ie"

"What's her full name?" Austin said.

"Emerie Alyssa," Ally said. She takes a breath, "Dawson. Let me explain-"

"Ally, I get it. You were pissed at me. I completely understand. Just to let you know, me and Piper divorced February of last year."

"Any kids?" Ally said.

"Yeah. Jackson Gabriel Moon, who's 6. And Erica Alexis Moon, who's 4."

"Erica Alexis. That's weird."

"I know. Piper just really liked, Erica, and I wanted an, A, name in there."

"I understand. I'm assuming you got full custody of Jackson and Erica?"

"Yeah. At the time, Piper wanted nothing to do with me or them. But now she gets them every other weekend. And can visit anytime she wants."

"Oh. I get it. Listen, next month we're coming."

"Okay."

"Just don't tell Jackson or Erica. But please, tell Piper and explain everything. Bye, Austin."

"Will do. Bye, Ally I-" Austin said.

And Ally hangs up. Austin was going to say that he still loves her. And never truly stopped…

**Sorry for the shortness. I thought this chapter ended too perfectly to add anything. **

**I will be updating, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" **

**And then the final chapter of, "Meeting You Again" on March 1.**

**I don't own, "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande. **

**Review it up.**


	5. Telling and The Truth

**Author's note: I am a writer. Can a 15 year old say that? Yeah they can. It's hard taking a break from writing when you love it so much. And this is where I am. Writing on the Internet. Here's chapter 5 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A.**

January 24, 2027 No One's POV

Austin Moon got up early that morning. He had no idea what to do. The week before, he told Piper that Ally and her daughter were coming. She was well…

_January 17, 2027 No One's POV_

_He obviously had to tell her. She was his ex-wife. More importantly, the mother of his kids. He didn't want her to walk into him and her and her daughter talking. That would have been awkward. He just wants everything to be right in the world. Having his ex-wife be okay with everything means the world to him. He wants her to be happy. He wants her to be happy. He wants her to be happy. _

_"Piper, I need to talk to you." Austin said. _

_"__Come in." Piper said inviting Austin into her apartment, "Would you like anything to drink?"_

_"__Coke is fine." Austin said. Piper throws him a bottle._

_"__What did you want to talk to me about?" Piper said._

_"__Ally and her daughter, our daughter, are coming next week." Austin said._

_"__What?" Piper said, "Wow."_

_"__Wow. What?" Austin said, semi-surprised._

_"__I knew one day Ally would return. How much does she know about us?" Piper said._

_"__She knows about Jackson and Erica. And our divorce." Austin said. It's kind of weird to hear that. Austin and Piper. It's not right. It never was…_

_"__Is she okay with everything?" Piper said._

_"__Yeah. It wasn't her fault. Nothing was. She respects everything about Jackson and Erica." Austin said._

_"__What her name?" Piper said._

_"__Emerie Alyssa Dawson." Austin said._

_"__Pretty and weird." Piper said._

_"__You're okay with all of this?" Austin said._

_"__I guess so. I mean, I can't control you seeing your daughter. What is she, 8?" Piper said._

_"__She turned 8 on Christmas Eve." Austin said. _

_"__Bye, Austin." Piper said._

_"__You need time. Bye." Austin said._

_No One's POV_

"The plane will be descending. Pleas return all seats to the upright position and turn off all electrics. We will be landing in Miami shorty. Thank you for flying with New York Airlines." The flight attended said.

"Emme, I need my iPad." Ally said.

"Here." Emerie said.

"Emerie, I need to tell you some stuff." Ally said.

No One's POV

"Kids, I need to tell you some stuff." Austin said.

No One's POV

"What is it, mom." Emerie said.

No One's POV

"What is it, daddy." Jackson said.

No One's POV

"Your father married another girl after me. The one that he cheated on while with me." Ally said.

"Oh." Emerie said.

"Now, they aren't together anymore. However, he has 2 kids." Ally said.

No One's POV

"Jackson and Erica. Before your mother and I got married, I was with another girl." Austin said.

"What's her name?" Jackson said.

"Ally. Anyway, we had a kid together." Austin said.

"We've never met them." Erica said.

"Ally and my daughter, Emerie, live in New York. And they're coming today." Austin said.

No One's POV

"What are the names?" Emerie said.

"There's a 6 year old boy named, Jackson. And a 4 year old girl named, Erica." Ally said.

"Pretty names." Emerie said.

No One's POV

"How old is she?" Jackson said.

"She's 8. Thanks guys. This must have been tough. I love you. Both of you." Austin said.

No One's POV

"I love you too, mom." Emerie said.

**(sorry if that was confusing) (basically, A&A both told there kids about their other kids at the same time)**

Ally and Emerie went to baggage claim. They're staying for a week. Austin and Ally have 9 years to make up. 9 years of friendships. 9 years of relationships. 9 years of changing. 9 years of life.

And it's all his fault. Or her's. Actually, maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe, just maybe, something will happen. Something will happen to our main characters. Maybe, Austin cheating on Ally was supposed to happen. Maybe, life was supposed to work out this way. Maybe, everything will all work out for the better. Maybe, fate is at work for the next year. Until Christmas Eve…

"Emme, my old best friend is picking us up." Ally said.

"Trish?" Emerie knows about Trish. All the hours she's spend listening to her mother talk about endless memories. And yes, Trish knows about Emerie.

"Yeah. She's also bringing her twins." Ally said. You'll find out…

"Dez's twins?!" Emerie said. And she knows about Dez. You'll find out…

"Yeah." Ally said.

"Oh dear god." Dez and Trish's twins. Who wouldn't pray for help?

"There she is." Ally said. She and Emerie go to the white car.

"ALLY!" Trish said.

"TRISH!" Ally said. The 2 hug it out. After 9 long years. Emerie spots 2 red-heads in the back seat of the car. She opens the door.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"You see that burnett that your mom is hugging to death?" Emerie said.

"Yeah." The girl said.

"I'm Emerie and that's my mom, Ally Dawson." Emerie said.

"You're the Emerie that are parents always talk about. I'm Tristan and that's Tara." Tristan said.

"Twins. Right?" Emerie said.

"Yeah. We have a little sister at home. Our dad is taking care of her. Her name is Tracy. Oh, we're 7, by the way. And Tracy is 3." Tara said.

"Cool. I'm assuming your dad is still friends with my dad, Austin Moon." Emerie said.

"Yeah. We play with Jackson and Erica all the time." Tristan said.

No One's POV

Austin hears a knock on the door. Jackson and Erica get excited. Austin is nervous as hell. It's been 9 years. 9 years without his Ally. 9 years he could have known his daughter. But today is his day. Her day. There day.

"Hey." Austin said. A burnett girl, about 8, is in the doorway. Emerie Alyssa Dawson.

"Hey, Austin." Emerie said.

**MUHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I had to. You'll find out what happens next on, Saturday. Until then…review it up. **


	6. Emerie and Ex-Lovers

**Author's note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating yesterday. I have another fanfiction on wattpad that I needed to do. I was going to update this tomorrow (Monday) but I don't know hoe often I'll be updating this week. I will explain in the ending AN. How about that cliffy? I had to. Here's chapter 6 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A. **

Last time on The Stars No One's POV

Austin hears a knock on the door. Jackson and Erica get excited. Austin is nervous as hell. It's been 9 years. 9 years without his Ally. 9 years he could have known his daughter. But today is his day. Her day. There day.

"Hey." Austin said. A burnett girl, about 8, is in the doorway. Emerie Alyssa Dawson.

"Hey, Austin." Emerie said.

Present Time January 24, 2027 No One's POV

"Emerie." Austin had to sit down. He knew today was the day but, he just wasn't ready, "Come in."

Erica jumps on her father's lap. Jackson is playing on the other side of the room. He looks up but is too fascinated by his favorite truck. Emerie sits next to Austin. Ally sits on the couch, opposite of them.

Trish, Tristan, and Tara are going to pick up Ally later. This is a family thing. They may be family but they're not family.

"Jackson, go play in your room." Austin told his son.

"No, daddy." Jackson said.

"Please." Austin said.

"Why can't Erica come?" Jackson said.

"Please?" Austin whispered to Erica. He knows that she wants to stay but, this is a Dawson-Moon thing.

"Okay, daddy." The little blonde Erica jumps off of her father and joins her biological brother.

Austin, Ally, and Emerie just sit there in silence. It's really awkward, "Do you want anything to drink?" Austin offered.

"Austin, stay." Emerie said. Austin is a little confused of why she doesn't called him, dad. I guess it's something that she needs to get used too.

"Emerie Alyssa Dawson, tell me about your life." Austin says to his daughter. His oldest daughter.

"I was born on December 24, 2018. I have 2 best friends, Bailie and Hailie. I've always been the top of my class. I love to dance but, writing is my passion. I've lived in New York all my life. Bailie is my mother's ex-boyfriend's sister's daughter. She was born 2 days after me so, instant friends. I love to write and create worlds like no other. And then draw those worlds. I've never been a singer but I can sing. My nickname is Emme. And my mother always swore to protect me." Emerie said, "What about you Austin, I mean dad."

"Too weird." Austin and Emerie says at the same time.

"Austin is fine, Emme." Austin said, "I am a singer, dancer, and an actor. I was married to a girl named Piper. We have 2 kids together, Jackson and Erica. I like making music and more importantly, teaching my kids really anything. I love to play guitar and sing to my kids. Really anything that involves music and my kids."

"You love Jackson and Erica more than anything. Even music. I can tell the way you talk about them." Emerie said.

"Ally?" Austin said. Ally looks up from nothingness. She was just staring into space.

"Yeah?" Ally said.

"Why does Emerie have your last name?" Austin said. Ally is shocked by this question. She never thought he would ask that. But at the same time, she's not surprised.

"Yeah, why do I have your last name?" Emerie said. NOW, Ally is shocked. Emerie has never asked that before. She just assumed…

"I guess it just didn't feel right. I was never planning on coming back. There was no reason why she should have had your last name. At the time." Ally said. And the truth is out.

"My name is on the birth certificate as the father. Right?" Austin said.

"Yeah." Ally said.

"Then, Emerie should have my last name." Austin said.

"You're right but, Austin, please. Do you not know how mad at you I was? Very." Austin and Ally don't even notice that Emerie is gone.

Emerie goes upstairs. She knocks on the door with the sign that says, "Erica" on it.

"Daddy?" Erica said.

"No, it's Emerie." Emerie said.

Erica opens the door, "EMERIE!" Erica said. She hugs the crap out of her half-sister, "Come in."

Emerie walks into the fairy themed room. Erica is probably the girlyist girl out there. Erica sits on her bed and motions Emerie to join her.

"My parents were arguing so I thought I would get to know my sister." Emerie said.

"We're sisters?" Erica said. Remember, she's only 4.

"We have the same father but different mothers." Emerie said.

"What's New York like?" Erica said.

"It's great. It's cold for 4 months and it snows." Emerie said.

"Snow?" Erica said. Miami life.

"It's white and fluffy and cold. You can play in it and build snowmen. It's really fun." Emerie said.

"Why don't you live here?" Erica said.

"Before I was born, my parents got into a fight. My mom left and went to New York. And then she had me. I guess she didn't want to go back." Emerie said.

"Wanna play dolls?" Erica said. Emerie notices about a million dolls and a billion pieces of clothing.

"Sure." Emerie said.

"Here, you can play with Lexi." Erica said. She hands her sister a doll.

"Thank you." Emerie said. Erica just smiles at her sister.

No One's POV

Ally and Emerie stayed a while. Emerie played with her sister and got to know her brother. Austin and Ally talked. They talked about Emerie, argued a little, and then back to Emerie. Austin wants to get to know his oldest daughter so bad. It's been 8 years. Ally told Austin EVERYTHING. She wanted him to know. He wanted to know. She shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have cheated. But, I guess that's how life works out.

Ally and Emerie got driven by Austin to Dez and Trish's. They met the adorable Tracy Michaela Wade and just had fun. Trish and Ally reconnected. Emerie, Tristan, Tara, and Tracy had fun together. Just being kids. Dez set up a room for Ally. Emerie just stayed with Tara. Yes, each Wade kid had their own room plus a spare. Emerie and Tara just talked until about 11. They were just being girls. Tristan and Dez have to stick together now. Being the only guys in the whole house. They didn't care. Tristan take after Dez more than any of the other Wade kids. Father and son.

When Ally and Emerie left Austin's house, he thought for a long time. He's now a father to Ally's daughter. For a week anyway. Ally told Austin everything she was thinking. Think about this whole situation. About Piper. About Jackson and Erica. About Austin being in Emerie's life after 8 years. Ally just wants a normal life. More importantly, she wants what's best for Emerie. And maybe what's best is… staying in Miami…

**On Saturday, I am going to New Jersey. It's only 2 hours away so don't panic. I am meeting my hero, Shane Dawson. You may have heard of him. You may have not. He is a very popular YouTuber. He just released his book and is going on a small book tour. He is coming to New Jersey, those I am going. He lives in Los Angeles, so this was my only chance of meeting him. He is my SuperLuv. He is an incredible human being. I am VERY excited. Just ask, PurpleNutellaaaa. I don't know how often I will be updating this week. I'll either be too excited or can't even function. But probably both. On Friday, I'm defiantly NOT going to update. Saturday, I can't. That's the day and travel and plain excitement and joy. And I don't update on Sundays. Besides today…**

**So that's why. Tell me in the reviews if you are a fan on Shane Dawson and maybe we can PM. Review it up.**


	7. Markers and Maybe

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been through a lot of amazing things this weekend. On Saturday I met my hero, Shane Dawson. I talked more about this in my new one-shot "Never Forgetting". Last chapter was something EVERYONE has been waiting for. And how cute are Emerie and Erica together? VERY! Here's chapter 5 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A. **

January 26, 2027 No One's POV

"Emerie, wake up." Tara said. She's a lot like her father. In every way possible. Not so surprisingly, Tristan is still asleep. It's 8 AM. They have school in 20 minutes. Tristan got Trish's laziness and everything else from Dez. Tara got everything from Trish but the laziness. She got Dez's hardworking attitude.

"5 more minutes." Emerie said.

"Your mom wants you up." Tara said.

"Fine." Emerie sits up, forgetting that Tara has a bunk bed. And she's on the bottom. "Ow." Emerie rubs her head. Tara has her best friend, Kaylie, over all the time. Trish was tired of moving the couch so they can sleep in the living room, so she just got Tara a bunk bed. She invaded the top right away. Being 5 when it happened.

"How did you sleep, Emme?" Ally asked her daughter.

"Fine. Am I seeing Austin today?" Emerie said.

"Yeah." Ally said.

"Awesome." Ally gives Emerie the pancakes that she made. Emerie sits on the couch and turns on the TV.

"TRISH!" Dez said running down the stairs. You can tell that he's very tired and is only functioning because of caffeine.

"WHAT?" Trish said.

"I GOT IT!" Dez said.

"YOU DID?" Trish said.

"YES!" Dez said. They kiss.

"What's going on?" Emerie said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Dez sold the movie idea." Trish said.

"DADDY!" A 3 year old girl with dark brown hair goes running to Dez. Tracy Michaela Wade.

"Hey, Trace." Dez picks up his youngest daughter.

"You look tired." Tracy said.

"I am." Dez gives Tracy a kiss and puts her down.

"When does pre-production start?" Trish said.

"In a month." Dez said, "I'm going to go to sleep. Have fun at school."

"Bye, daddy." Tara and Tristan said. Yes, Tristan finally got up and dressed.

"I'm going to bring them to school. Tracy likes her pancakes with just butter." Trish said.

"Bye." Emerie siad.

"Bye." Tara said.

No One's POV

"Have fun at school." Austin said to his son.

"Bye, daddy." Jackson said. He runs to the bus. He sits next to his best friend, Cody.

Austin and Erica go to his car. He helps her with the seatbelt. She's only 4. Austin's little girl. He turns on the radio. One of Ally's favorite songs starts to play.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Austin arrives at Erica's pre-school, "Bye, daddy." Erica said.

"Have fun. I love you." Austin said.

"I love you too." Erica said. She gives Austin a hug and runs into the school. Her classroom in right in the front. Austin has nothing to worry about. And Erica's best friend, Abbie, is right there.

Austin drives back to his house. He's hanging out with Emerie today. His daughter. On Sunday, he didn't really get to know her as much has he wanted too. Ally and Trish are catching up. Dez is watching Tracy, like he always does. Tristan, Tara, and Jackson all have school. This is the life. And Austin wants to be a part of his daughter's. He just wishes that he was there from the beginning. He would have loved to see Emerie grow and learn.

When Austin gets home he thinks. He thinks long and hard about these last 9 years. What he has done. And what is still undone. He wants what's best. Maybe starting that relationship with Piper was his biggest mistake. But, maybe it wasn't. Sure, he and Ally are meant to be but, everything will work out in the end. Ally just has to trust her ex-lover. If she can just get over…

"Hey." Austin said.

"Bye, mom. Have fun." Emerie said, "Hey."

"Come in. Pancakes?"

"I had some for breakfast."

"Listen what happened between me and Piper was-"

"Austin, it's fine. Maybe everything was supposed to happen this way."

"I've been thinking the same way. What's it like in New York?"

"It's really nice. Although, I am tired of below freezing winters."

"Your mom is from New York. That's probably why she choose there."

"I never knew that. I just assumed that she's from Miami."

"She moved to Miami when she was 6."

"Why did you cheat on my mom?"

"Emme, it's complicated. It's not that I didn't love your mother because I did. What happened wasn't forced but it felt like it."

"Austin, I am so confused. Can you talk like you're talking to Dez?"

"Sure. I've known Piper all my life. A month before all this madness happened, her boyfriend broke up with her. I was just being a good friend. That turned into something more. I didn't want it to happen but, I did. I guess I didn't want to break up with your mother. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"You never did. I've wanted a dad my whole life. Sure, Hailie's dad was great but he wasn't mine. Bailie's dad left before she was born. The only fatherly figure I have had in my life is Bailie's Uncle Jason."

"Emme, I'm never leaving. I promise."

"Okay. Can we go to the amusement park?"

"That's a weird request but sure."

"Thanks, Austin."

"No problem."

No One's POV

"Piper, will you marry me?" He said.

"Sam, this is so unexpected. We've only been dating for 10 months." Piper said.

"I know, but can't you feel those fireworks?" Sam said.

"I can but, my kids. And Austin. I'm sorry. I can't Goodbye, Sam." Piper said.

No One's POV

"Tracy. Give. Me. The. Marker." Dez said.

"NO!" Tracy said.

"Tracy Michaela Wade."

"Fine." Tracy gives Dez a black marker.

"What did you draw?"

"Follow me." Tracy runs over to the island. She reveals what is supposed to be Dez holding on of those Clap Boards.

"Tracy, this is beautiful, but your mommy is going to be very mad if she sees this."

"I sorry." Tracy said.

"I forgive you. Now, help me clean this up."

"KK. I proud of you." Tracy gives her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Trace." De hugs his daughter. His baby girl.

No One's POV

"Can we go on this ride?" Emerie points to the biggest roller coaster at the park.

"Fine." Austin said. He gets in line. Emerie is tall for her age and gets in line. She can go on most of the rides. People think she's 10 and looks it.

A few hours later and Austin is tired out. They went on every single roller coaster in the park. Austin didn't care. He was bonding with his daughter. And that's all the mattered. His daughter. His sunshine. His starlight. His everything. They learning a lot about each other that day. Which was a good thing.

Austin and Emerie got back in time to get Erica from school. Jackson doesn't get out for another hour. Emerie and Erica just play the whole time. Erica is so happy to have an older sister. Jackson on the other hand…

Ally got Emerie at around 4. She wanted her daughter back. Emerie didn't want to leave Austin. Sure, she would be back tomorrow but, he's her father. Something she has been wishing for a while now. That's all her wanted, a father. Someone to call dad. Even if she's not ready.

Now what about Piper and Sam…

Trish was so happy for Dez. He has been trying to sell a movie for a while now. Actually 3 years. And yes, Trish found out about Tracy's drawing. Thank god it went away. Emerie and Tara had fun being girls. Emerie taught Tara art of obsessing over something. This will come in handy later…

Ally was happy to be back in Miami. Sure, she missed Hannah but, these were her friends before Hannah or Arianna or Amanda. It was always Ally and Trish. Ally knew something was different about _everything. _She saw someone differently. Someone that's important to her. Someone that's expected but not. Someone that broke her heart but wants to repair it.

Because maybe he's not over her. And maybe she's not over him. Maybe they were never _truly _over each other.

**Again, sorry this is late. It's hard trying to get back into the updating game. Especially after something incredible happens to you. I promise I will update GMF next week. And I promised that 2 weeks ago. I'M SORRY! OKAY? Anyway, meeting Shane was the best 10 seconds of my life. I will NEVER FORGET IT! I don't own "Love Me Like You Do" My BFF, Sydney, is obsessed with that song. Review it up.**


	8. Hugs and Heros

**Author's note: I am loving this story so much. It's so interesting and Piper is the perfect touch. So, I deleted Heart Beat. I just wasn't feeling it and it wasn't going anywhere. Sorry. I don't know when I'll be updating "Stuck on You" next. Hopefully next week. Forgive me? Thanks. And Bubbleoseven, thank you so much. Yeah, meeting Shane was amazing and he was SO SWEET. Here's chapter 8 of, "They'll Be The Stars" I don't own A&A. **

January 29, 2027 No One's POV

It is Friday. Many people are sad. Wanna know why? It's Ally and Emerie's last day in Miami. Secretly, Emerie doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay with Austin, Jackson, and Erica. Sure, Emerie wanted to see Bailie and Hailie again but, this is her father. Someone that has been absent for 9 years. Emerie wants to know his. She wants to stay in Miami and be with Jackson and Erica. She wants to teach Tara EVERYTHING. Most importantly, she wants her mom and dad to get back together.

"Emme, I don't want you to go." Tara said hugging Emerie.

"I don't want to either." Emerie said.

"Then stay."

"I can't. I have a week's worth of school to make up and my mom misses New York."

"PLEASE?" Tara said with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Tara." Emerie hugs Tara to death, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks. You're an awesome friend."

"No, you're an awesome friend."

No One's POV

Jackson was home sick today. Austin wasn't surprised. Whenever Erica gets sick, typically Jackson gets sick in a week or 2. It happens a lot. Piper decided to take Jackson so Austin could hang out with Emerie. He wants to know his daughter before she is out of his life. Hopefully not forever. I don't think Austin could live with that. His rock.

"Austin, I was wondering if you could-" Emerie begins to say.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight _

"Hello?" Austin said.

"Austin. Jackson. ER. Come. Quick." Piper said.

"WHAT?!"

"JUST COME TO THE ER YOUR SON!"

"I'll be there in 10."

"Austin, what's wrong?" Emerie said.

"I need to take you to Dez and Trish's." Austin said.

"But what's wrong?"

"Please."

"Okay."

No One's POV

"Hey, Dez, Austin needed to go somewhere." Emerie said.

"Okay. Tracy is playing in the living room. Want anything to eat?" Dez said.

"Cupcakes sound great but my mom would be mad at me."

"I have toothpaste flavored ones?"

"That sounds great but not now. Do you have any strawberries?"

"Yeah." Dez goes to the kitchen and finds the strawberries. Emerie sees Tracy watching Blue's Clues and playing with dolls.

"Can I join?" Emerie said sitting next to Dez and Trish's only blue-eyed baby.

"Yeah." Tracy said. She gives Emerie one of the dolls, "Her name is Anna."

"That's pretty." Emerie said.

"Why leaving?"

"My mom wants to go back to New York."

"Here are your strawberries." Dez said. He hands Emerie a bowl and Tracy a cup of juice.

No One's POV

"Ally, why did you leave?" Trish said.

"I was pissed at Austin." Ally said. Plain and simple.

"He still loves you. Sure, he's never said it but, I can tell."

"I know. I just don't want to start anything and have it end badly. Did I just say that?"

"You still like Austin."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to Austin all those years ago. And I would have loved to see Dez's face when you told him about the twins."

"I have a picture." Trish shows Ally a picture of Dez with wide eyes and a blank face, "And he's the picture when we found out we were having twins." The face is priceless. Seriously.

"I should have been there. I miss Miami so much."

"Then come back."

"I know. But-"

No One's POV

"I'm looking for Jackson Gabriel Moon." Austin said to the nurse.

"Relation?" The nurse said.

"Father and legal guardian."

"Room 14."

"Thank you."

Austin runs to the room. Piper gave him no information on Jackson and why he was there anyway. I don't think she could function anyway. Austin just wants his son to be okay. And if he's not…

"Piper, why on earth is my son here?" Austin said.

"Well-" The doctor says.

No One's POV

Emerie and Tracy had so much fun together. Tracy gets a little lonely throughout the day. Dez is working most of the time and Trish is normally working. Emerie just thought that Tracy was the cutest thing ever. Don't tell Erica that. She'll get mad.

Dez had some time to spare so he took Emerie and Tracy out to the mall. Emerie had never been there. They had ice cream and visiting Trish at her job. She runs her own clothing store. It has animal print everything. Trish loves being her own boss. And bossing other people around. Surprisingly, she's really nice to her employees. And they enjoy working there.

Ally was in the mall but she was someplace. A second home. Sonic Boom. Her parents knew that she was back. And they knew about Emerie. They basically knew everything. Sonic Boom didn't change at all. Although Lester did have to hire people. He didn't mind. Ally was happy to be back where it all began.

No One's POV

"So, he's okay?" Austin said.

"Seizures are perfectly normal with small children. And the fainting is just a reaction. He'll be fine." Dr. Zachary Travis said.

"I was scared to death. He's my boy."

"Austin, he'll be fine." Piper said.

"I should have been there."

"Everything is okay."

"When can Jackson come home?" Austin said.

"In a few hours. Just in case." Dr. Travis said.

"Okay. Thank you for saving my son."

"There was no saving needed."

No One's POV

Jackson got released a few hours later. He's perfectly fine. Piper was just scared. This was for the best anyway. Austin couldn't stop blaming himself. Piper kept telling him that there was no way of controlling this. He just wanted to be there when it happened. And now, he's scared for Erica.

Oh and the question Emerie wanted to ask Austin before this madness happened was if she could stay with him. And have him legally has her father.

**Sorry this is so short. I need to go to bed. And Alaina, I hope your mom is okay. **

**So, Emerie wanting Austin in her life? What do you think he'll say? **

**New chapter probably on Monday or Tuesday. **

**Review it up. **


	9. Hearts and Heart Break

**Author's note: chill, I said I was either going to update on Monday or Tuesday. It's Tuesday. Last chapter was awesome. I am loving you guys' support. It's so amazing. Love you all. Here's chapter 9 of, "They'll Be The Stars".**

January 30, 2027 No One's POV

"Mom, I don't want to leave." Emerie said.

"I know you don't but we have too." Ally said.

"Why?" Emerie said, "I want to stay here with Austin." Ally's face goes white. She never thought Emerie would say that. Ever.

"Oh, Emerie." Ally says. She rubs her forehead, "You can't stay with Austin."

"Why?" Emerie said.

"Because I'm your mother." Ally said sternly.

"WE'LL HE'S MY FATHER!" Emerie storms out of Tara's room, "Dez, can you drive me to Austin's? Please?"

"I think you should talk with your mother." Dez said.

"Please."

"Dez, don't you dare." Ally said.

"Ally, you're being a little overprotective." Dez said.

"No, I'm being a mother." Ally said.

"Not a very good one." Emerie said under her breath.

"EMERIE ALYSSA DAWSON! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO AUSTIN'S! HAVE FUN!" Ally screamed.

"I WILL!" Emerie said, "Come on, Dez."

Emerie could not believe what her mother said to her. She wants to be with her father. And nothing will stop her. Not even the person that brought her to him.

_You said what you said_

_When would you not just try not to forget_

_But something in my head my wouldn't set_

No One's POV

"You okay, Jackson?" Austin said to his son.

"I'm fine, daddy." Jackson said.

"Okay, good. You scared me yesterday. I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine. Can I have some apple juice?"

"Of course. Who's at the door?" Austin said. He quickly gets Jackson some apple juice, "Emerie, I thought you were leaving today?"

"We're leaving at 7. It's 10 in the morning. Can I stay here?" Emerie said.

"Until you leave?"

"No, forever."

"What?" Austin said very confused.

"Dad, will you be my legal father?" Emerie said.

"Come in, Emme." Austin said.

"Will you?" Emerie said joining Austin on the couch.

"Emerie, I just can't sign a few papers and say that you're my daughter. Ally has to get involved. And then we have to go to the court house." Austin said.

"But, I want you to be my father. I want to stay here. With you." Emerie hugs her father. Austin hugs her back.

"I know you do." Austin kisses his daughter's head.

"I love you, dad." Emerie said.

"I love you, too, Emerie."

Austin was shocked by this. He knows that Emerie loves him. He just wasn't sure about it.

_Your love was so real_

_It pulled me in just like a magnetic field_

_I'd let you go but something's taking my wheel_

_Yeah it's taking the wheel_

No One's POV

"How could she do this to me?" Ally said, pacing back and forth, "She's my daughter. I thought that this would be just a meeting. I never thought she would want to stay. Sure, she's always wanted to know who her father is. I thought I was protecting her. I thought keeping her away from Austin was for the best. And now she wants to stay with him."

"Ally, you have to chill." Trish said.

"How can I?" Ally said.

"Maybe you've been wrong." Trish said.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Ally yelled.

"Leaving Miami." Trish said.

Ally thought long and hard about this. Maybe Trish is right? Ally already feels guilty about only giving Emerie a week. And now this is just adding on to it.

_My mind says, no you're not good for me_

_You're not good but my heart's made up on you_

_My heart you can't take what you get to me_

_What you get, got my heart made up on you_

No One's POV

"I'm tired of New York. I want to stay here. I want to stay with you, Jackson, and Erica." Emerie said while eating strawberries. It's her favorite fruit.

"I know you do. It's not the simple. Just go back to New York. And-" Austin said.

"I want you to be my father."

"Go back to New York until summer. Then, we can talk. And that includes your mother."

"Thank you, dad." Emerie hugs Austin. All she wanted was a dad. And now she finally has one.

That's all Emerie wanted. Jason was all she had until now. Austin means the world to her and nothing will stop her from being with him. Not even Ally.

_Got my heart made up on you_

_'Cause you'll be making it rain_

_Upon they're thinking I'm planning my escape_

_But this is something I ain't going nowhere_

_And I want back at your place_

No One's POV

"I need to talk to her." Ally said.

"Ally, you're now realizing this?" Trish said.

"TRISH!"

"You know it's true. I'll drive you to Austin's."

Ally just wants to make everything right. Emerie kept Ally bugging Ally about meeting her father.

_Look what you did, what you did_

_What you're doing to me_

_You got me searching for the worst, like a silent movie_

_Love can be, love can see you as someone I can trust_

_But baby you only see my eyes are up on medical_

No One's POV

Austin sends Ally a text message. He was scared too. It was something that needed to be said. He never thought he would tell her this again. No he did. He just didn't think that their 8 year old daughter would be there. He just wants to make her happy. And this text message will fill that happiness. That's all Austin wants. And he couldn't imagine it any other way.

And yes, Ally canceled their flight. She just needs more time to think. And Emerie was so happy. She wants to spend every second that she can with Austin. Her father.

Oh and that text message. It read, "I'm still in love with you."

_Heart made up on you_

**BAM! WHAT? I'm just going to leave you guys at that. I don't own, "Heart Made Up On You" Review it up. **


End file.
